Under Your Skin
by LavenderHaze
Summary: She only believed in melancholy love. He didn't believe in love at all. Can the two somehow uncover each others' emotions and learn that joyful love, indeed, exists? xGaaSakux Rated T for language.


Title: Under Your Skin  
Summary: She only believed in melancholy love, He didn't believe in love at all. Can the two somehow uncover each others' emotions and learn that joyful love, indeed, exists?  
Main Pairing: xGaaSakux

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Maplestory, or any brands that have been listed in here.

-----  
**Chapter 1: Operation Scandalous  
**-----

**Seize The Day!**

So were you guys able to find my new post? It was under January 16 in the January section. Duh. Oh, and be sure to check out the newly written songs I posted up. I'll probably upload a few videos of me singing them for you. Anyways, today's blog post was entitled 'Seize the Day' because that's exactly what I'm encouraging you to do! Hm... I better explain. It started when I received the one and only role of Gaara's partner for the school festival. At first, I was apprehensive because I have to sing a stinking love song with Gaara. Well, two of them that is. Yeah. you read correctly: G-A-A-R-A. Anyways, our first rehearsal will be tomorrow afternoon. All the performers will do a run-through of their acts.

Now, to the actual _point_. I have been approached by a lot of people who have congratulated me for achieving the part. Among those words of praise, I've also been presented a numerous amount of gifts such as flowers and cards. So... I'm telling you to grab at every opportunity you get! Be a go-getter! Well, only dive in at good opportunities like a good job or a role in a play. Anywho, that's all I've gotta say for today. I'll be on this private blog later maybe... So here's some singing advice for my dear, dear friends:

**::Singing::**  
-You have to _feel _the song, you know? Like, connect with it and feel the emotions the words give out to you. That way, you're actually singing with your heart. That's vitally important  
-It's called using your diaphram. End of story.

So be prepared to smile for the cameras when your time comes! I have a bunch of Betsey Johnson, Calvin Klein, and BCBG Maxazria dresses. Feel free to borrow when the time calls. Anyways, I'll be off to the mall to meet up with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. If you guys are reading this, I'm the one in those black Chanel sunglasses, dark-washed Guess skinny jeans, purple halter top, olive green blazer, and black Ellemenno flats.

**What's New:  
**-School's Soccer Tournament: 2/5  
-Bachelor Auction: 2/13  
-Valentine's Day Dance: 2/14  
-Science Fair: 2/20  
-SCHOOL FESTIVAL: 3/10

P.S.Use the bachelor auction to find a date. Who knows? He may be your potential BF, or maybe potential HUSBAND! In other words, give it a shot.

---  
**Comments (powered by KunoichiNews)  
**---

Name: SexI3Blond123  
Subject: Where. Where? Where!  
MSG: Well, Sakura. I happen to be reading it. Or, I read it already. But srsly, WHERE. The. HELL. Are. YOU?!

Name: BBHorseSakuraTree  
Subject: Re: Where. Where? Where!  
MSG: Srry, Ino! I'm on my way as of... NOW!

---

Name: DestinyRoxMiSox  
Subject: Neji don kno  
MSG: Hey Sakura-chan! Don tell Neji I hacked his acc and changed his sn! BTW, it's Naruto.O, and congrats with the part!

Name: BBHorseSakuraTree  
Subject: Re: Neji don kno  
MSG: Cha! That's AWEsome! I'm on mi cell now so can't chat on the thread. Cya at school tomorrow! xD

-----

"Er... Ino?" Tenten spoke from behind a rack of on-sale clothes.

"What?" The blond was busy holding a pair of Manolo Blahniks against a sky blue Betsey Johnson dress.

"Why do you need another Betsey Johnson? You already have tons!"

"Because!" Ino stated her one word reason.

"Because isn't a reason, Piggy!" Sakura compared a pair of Se7en jeans to those by L.E.I.

"It is too." Ino tossed the shoes and minidress into a cart.

"C-Can we not argue? Please, Ino-chan." Hinata picked up a fallen cashmere sweater from the ground and looked intently at it.

"Jeez, Hinata. Are you gonna get that or no?" Ino jabbed a finger at the garment.

"Ssh!" Sakura threw the Se7en jeans into the cart and silenced everyone. "Look! The guys are here. At the mall!"

"REALLY?!" Tenten's head jerked up from a rack of American Eagle Outfitters shorts. She seemed eager to see a certain someone. TOO eager.

"Let's see what they're doing, eh?" Ino whispered. Hm... Who's she staring at?

"A-Ah... Is this ok? N-Naruto-kun's here..." Hinata started her nervous finger-twiddling yet again.

"Heck, that gives us all the more reason to follow!" Ino announced, standing up.

"Ino-PIG! Get down!" Sakura pulled the blondie down, peeking from in between sequined tanks.

There they were... heading towards the game room. Again. It was a usual routine. Sakura had been with them countless times, playing. Her best guy friend, Shikamaru, would sit there, watching Chouji stuff his face while keeping one hand on the wheel of the racing car game (The Fast and the Furious). Sasuke would be the one next to Chouji, racing him at all the tracks and smirking whenever he won. Which was always. On the other side, there'd be Kiba, wasting his money away on the crane game, trying to get that one dog doll in the very back and cursing whenever he couldn't. Gaara always stationed himself near Kiba, where the basketball-shooting game stood. He competed with Naruto. You can pretty much guess who wins... And lastly, Rock Lee would be trying to drag Neji and Shino into a 'youthful' game of horse-racing. Where you had to sit on the freaking horse and pump back and forth... Disturbing, much?

"The game room again?" Tenten squinted, tightening one of her hair buns.

"Yeah. They stay cooped up in there for hours on end!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hinata, you'll never be able to impress Naruto when he's always focused on games and ramen!" Ino claimed.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata flushed a bright red, twiddling her thumbs even more.

"Yeah... We need a plan..." Sakura grinned evilly. WAY scary!

"Watcha thinking of?" Tenten inquired, ignoring the arcades for a bit.

"Makeover! Race you guys to Aho Salon!" Sakura immediately bolted up towards the register, pushing her cart in front of her.

-----

Sakura had changed into a fringed, vintage-rinsed denim miniskirt, Dear by Amanda Bynes green military jacket, navy blue Aeropostale baby tee, and turquoise and chocolate brown graphic flats. Giant silver hoop earrings from Papaya adorned her ears and she wore a Vera Wang crystal ring on a slender finger. The stylists certainly had done their job well, accenting Sakura's eyes with a light, black liner and bringing out the lashes with Maybelline New York's mascara in very black. Her pale lids had been dusted a pale silver to bring out the sparkle of her emerald eyes. Lastly, Sakura's pink hair that lightly touched her shoulders now curled at the ends, gradually settling into straight near the roots. Upon her head perched her favorite black Chanel sunglasses.

"Well, you guys done?" Sakura smacked her glossed-up pink lips.

"Naturally." Tenten tossed backher let-down, mussed up brunette hair.

"We're dressed to impress!" Ino held up a manicured hand, her long nails painted in Cosmic Blush.

"D-Do I look o-ok?" Hinata stepped out of the salon timidly. Her back-length dark blue hair had been secured into a bun with two plain green chopsticks, allowing two strands of hair to frame either side of her face. She had chosen a sky blue, brown, goldenrod, and off-white vintage print strapless dress. Over it, Hinata decided to wear a short-sleeved netted beige shrug and chunky wooden necklace. Without a doubt, she chose a pair of baggy chestnut-colored boots for shoes.

"What are you? Blind?!" Ino's earthly green shadowed eyes bulged like dinner plates. "You look ABSOLUTELY gorgeous!"

Hinata blushed. But fortunately for her, the pale bubblegum pink blush she had on hid it. Boy, those stylists must've been pretty darn smart considering how little they knew of Hinata. 'Cuz whenever her form neared Naruto, her face would turn beet red, thus resulting in him thinking she had a fever and placing a hand on her forehead. That ultimately meant Hinata would faint. Well, you couldn't blame her. The 'shy' trait had been passed down to her from most likely her elders. Not that Hinata-chan's natural-born CEO father was bashful, but perhaps her now-deceased mother was...

"Yeah Hinata! Come out of her shell more!" Tenten playfully stuck a tongue out. "Now who's ready to impress some boys?!"

"And get them to drag their lazy asses outta there!" Ino laughed. "I'm so in!"

"If only Temari-chan were here..." Hinata sighed.

"Oh, forget her and Kankuro! They probably are at some fancy schmancy French restaraunt slurping escargot and drinking champagne. Their uncle or someone needed to have a chat with them..." Sakura sniffed. "So, onto Operation: Scandalous!"

"Here are the guidelines! I wrote them down while getting my hair done." Tenten blew back a stray strand and fished a sheet of paper out of her over-sized Coach purse. How organized of her.

"Hm..." Sakura snatched the rule sheet.

---

**Guidelines:  
**1. Be flirty! Play with his hair, breathe onto his neck, whisper into his ear. That's a sure getter!  
2. Be **BOLD**! Hinata, this is for you. YOU need to let HIM know who's boss. This game's only for two so there's more of a chance for you to win.  
3. Be _Scandalous_. Not the down and dirty kind of scandalous. But, more of the sexy, mysterious type. Give hints and some irresistable suggestions.  
4. Have fun doing it!

---

"So we all know our targets?" Ino made a mental checklist.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Neji."

"Gaara."

"Good." Ino nodded. "As for me, it's Dog Boy. As for the others, I think we can just leave 'em. I mean, Shika-kun's hooked with Temari while Chouji and Shino couldn't care less."

"B-But... Lee and Sasuke?" Hinata shifted nervously.

"Hmmm... We all know Lee's pining for Sakura. He'll be hella jealous... that is if he sees." Tenten giggled. It was funny to watch her lab partner get envious. He'd pull out his over-used 'youthful' speech.

"And Sasuke's a mystery, I assume?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Lee had an irritating determindness, but it happened to be his kindness that allowed him to be accepted. And uh... respected.

"Duh." Ino veered off towards the game room with a wave of her hand.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Sakura chirped, pulling an apprehensive Hinata and shifty Tenten behind her. But truth to say, she was pretty wracked up herself.

-----

Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale.

"Ok, Sakura, you can do this!" The pinkie stared at her target's back form. She didn't know thim that well, but he was a friend of Naruto's and her singing partner, so it was her goal to scope out more info.

Slinking (which was easy in ballet flats) on over to her target, Sakura lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him tense at the touch as he paused shooting baskets. Sakura side-glanced at Hinata, who seemed to be doing a darn good job... so far.

"Hey Gaara." Her voice came out husky and suggestive, practically seducing the redhead.

"What." Gaara didn't say anything more - just continued shooting.

"I dunno. I was just... wondering..." Sakura twirled a short pink strand of hair around a finger. "Since were... _partners_... how's about a day of getting to know each other?"

"What?" The teen stopped his game completely.

"You heard." She leaned in close, whispering in his left ear.

"Why." Gaara stepped back, looking unfazed. Hmph. This was too like him to not show inner turmoil.

"There's no 'why.' I just want to be... oh, nice."

"..." Gaara stared blankly, letting realization sink in. Oh dear Lord. Did she just... Oh Gods. Sakura Haruno had just freaking asked him out.

---  
_Meanwhile...  
_---

"So... Dog Boy... Tell me." Ino breathed heavily onto Kiba's neck, her hands dug into his chocolate brown hair. "How was your day?"

"Uh..." Kiba Inuzuka was rendered speechless. Deary me. The world will now drown in an endless sea of flames and cow manure(wait, what?)!!!

Ino didn't waste any time at all. She got down to the point. "How 'bout a lil bitta fun, hm?" Her words were slurred, as if she'd been drinking. Vodka most likely.

"Er..." Kiba stuttered, trying to find the right words. But, that was apparently a very hard thing to do, what with a hot girl practically on top of him. Not that he thought it was a bad thing... "I-I guess..." Wait. What was that?! Kiba Inuzuka did NOT stammer. No, no, no, no, no! He had to let Ino know that she was not at the advantage.

"Oh?" Ino giggled. Her plan seemed to be working!

"Yeah, but on one condition..." Kiba leaned in.

His face was too close. She needed to get out of the vicinity. This was NOT supposed to happen! "A-And?" Ino took a cautious step back.

"I get to walk you home."

"Hm. Very well." Ino regained her confidence from the previous shock. "Now... How 'bout we get outta here?" She decided finally. This game could be played by two. But, only one can win. If he's looking for an all-out war, then she might as well. Right?

---  
_To the next scene...  
_---

"Ok, Hinata. You can do this." Hinata shut her eyes. "Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!" Opening her eyes, she took in the sudden scenery.

Sparkling, ocean blue eyes, slightly tanned complextion, sunny golden hair, which spiked up in the most adorable way. Oh no... Cheesy smile, check. Orange T-shirt, check. Blue flip-flops, check.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata was taken by surprise.

"Hi Hinata-chan! What're you doing here?" Naruto waved wildly.

"Uh... I-I... Uhmmm..." Hinata's throat went dry. She could practically feel her heart pounding quickly in her chest.

_Come on, Hinata, pull yourself together!_

"Well... I was wondering..." Her pearl white eyes shifted to the side.

"Yeah?" Naruto prompted.

"Wouldyouliketogoout?" Hinata rushed out the question. So much for subtlety. But then again, Naruto wouldn't even detect innuendo if it hit him square in the head.

"Ha?" Naruto, being his usual oblivious self, leaned in even more, his eyes squinting.

"Would. You. Like. To. Go. Out." Hinata paused in between the words. There. She said it out. No stuttering, stammeringm or hesitation. Her timidity had been pushed aside for once.

"Ah?" Naruto grinned. "Are you under the influence?"

_THUD._

---  
_And lastly...  
_---

Damn, Neji was with Lee and Shino again. If only she could yank him by his well-kept, pretty little ponytail and knock his forehead into the Pac-man game screen, Uh-oh... Her violence was getting the better of her!

"God, Lee!" Tenten said aloud. Oops...

"Oh! Tenten! I see you've so youthfully decided to join us in a game of horse-racing!" Lee caught her eye and gestured toward five stations of horse derby games.

"Uh... No, Lee. I have a youthful task for you. And I need to say something to Neji too."

"Tenten, you should remember all of your friends. Or else their feelings will be hurt. Badly," Shino spoke.

"Huh? Oh! Shino! I uh... thought you went to the restroom!" Tenten exclaimed, genuinely sorry.

Sweatdrop.

"Ah... It is not youthful to forget, but it is spiritual to think of such healthy things a friend should be doing." Psh... Lee most likely stole that line from his role model teacher, Might Gai. Or just... Gai.

"Anyways, Lee. Can you order an ICEE for me? Please? Neji, let's talk."

"You forget me. Again." Shino sulked. But of course, you couldn't tell since his dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Well, in class he claims his sunglasses are just regular glasses, but the doctor suggested darker ones.

"Uh... Can you get Neji an ICEE then?" Tenten fidgeted.

Shino just moped and walked away without a word. Wow...

"What did you want Tenten?" Neji shifted his weight onto a foot.

"Well... I was just wondering if you had the time to teach me how to figure out a few of those complex geometry problems."

"Tutor?" Neji looked indignant... and sort of offended?

"Uhm. Yeah. Basically." Crap.What happened to the 'flirt' plan? Hellooo... Operation: Scandalous right?

"Do you think that I'd be willing to share my knowledge?" Neji looked even more insulted.

"Yes...?" Tenten's eyes shifted to the side. This was so not working.

"I study alone. I read alone. I work. Alone." And with that, he simply... left.

Crickets.

"What the hell was that?!" Tenten slapped herself in the forehead. Ouch.

"I am back! With this ICEE." Lee bounded on over, all of his green, bubbly self. Shino shuffled right behind his overly-motivated friend.

"You know what? FOREGET IT!" Tenten stormed away.

-----

All the girls met later on at the food court, sipping drinks from Starbucks. The results? Ask them yourself.

"So..." Ino murmured through sips of Chai tea. "How'd it go?"

"I-I fainted..." Hinata hung her head, clutching a yummy, icy cup of vanilla frap.

"AGAIN?!" Sakura almost cried. After all the hard work they've done... To drown out her sorrow, she gulped down some piping hot Cinnamon Dolce.

"Well how 'bout you, Sakura?" Tenten was curious. She wrapped her cold hands around her Tazo tea, letting the warmth seep through her.

"Hm... It went great! Until..." Sakura trailed off.

"Until what? Come on, spill!" Ino rolled her eyes. Remember, patience is a virtue.

"Until he basically ran away when I asked him out!"

"At least he didn't give you any of that arrogant crap!" Tenten sniffled, still slightly wounded from the previous encounter.

"To sum things up, only I was successful?" Ino rose a hand.

Crickets. Again.

Suddenly, the girls all howled in laughter. They realized how foolish and out of character their behavior may have been. But, this was how they lived. Everyday revolved around the unexpected... And everything was never boring.

-----

Sakura sat in her room, alone. Her parents had ventured out for a dose of opera and a valiant dinner at the formal restaurant, Tochi's afterwards. They'd never come back until about 10, which they then expected Sakura to be in bed by.

"Come on... GODDAMMIT! KILL THE BARLOG!" Sakura repeatedly slammed her fingers down on the spacebar, attacking the on-screen flying monster in the RPG game, Maplestory. "Fuck!" she cursed aloud when she died, losing some experience points. "Ugh..."

Switching off the laptop, she turned to her LG Chocolate phone, staring off into space. What should she do? Call Gaara or no? He didn't really give her an answer earlier. And besides, they needed to get to know each other more if they were to be singing co-stars.

So... To be, or not to be - chicken? That, my dear friends, is the question.

----  
**A/N: How's that for the first chappie guys? I hope it was ok... It was longer than all my other stories, but I guess it's ok this way. But I warn you. There's a lot of drama to come up on the next chappies. Plus, the GOOD GOOD part won't come until Ch. 5... But hee... xD Anyways, like it or not?**

**R&R!**


End file.
